


Eclipse

by Blackrose187



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:28:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28721397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackrose187/pseuds/Blackrose187
Summary: "𝓽𝓱𝓮𝔂  𝓼𝓪𝔂  𝔀𝓱𝓮𝓷  𝔂𝓸𝓾  𝓬𝓪𝓻𝓮  𝓯𝓸𝓻 𝓼𝓸𝓶𝓮𝓸𝓷𝓮  𝓶𝓸𝓻𝓮  𝓽𝓱𝓪𝓷  𝓽𝓱𝓮𝔂  𝓭𝓮𝓼𝓮𝓻𝓿𝓮, 𝔂𝓸𝓾  𝓰𝓮𝓽 𝓱𝓾𝓻𝓽 𝓶𝓸𝓻𝓮 𝓽𝓱𝓪𝓷 𝔂𝓸𝓾 𝓭𝓮𝓼𝓮𝓻𝓿𝓮."~Amara is new at Hogwarts, she lives with her best friend Cedric after her parents mysteriously die. Once at Hogwarts secrets are revealed and so is a love triangle.~Golden trio era~Honestly, I suck at descriptions, sorry-but if you read thank you!
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

~1~

"Cedric!" I yell as I feel water splash on me in my face. I hear his familiar laugh and I jump out of my bed. "I'm going to kill you"

"Got to catch me first!" He says running out of the room and I can't help but huff, he was always playing some annoying tricks on me. I throw the pillow next to me and it hits his back making me laugh.

"You're a child Cedric!" I yell out as he runs out of my room, I continue to hear his laugh down the hall making me roll my eyes, I smirk as I hear his father begin to get onto him.

"Cedric, my boy! How many times have I -" I close the door and throw on the clothes I had prepared for today. As I pull the blouse over my head while still smirking, my eye catches the packed trunk that laid in front of my bed. My smirk falls and I sigh as the knots within my stomach approach once again. My parents died in a unexpectedly due to an accident, nobody knows the full truth, but after that I was sent with Amos and his family, and due to their passing during my semester Amos had let me finish my semester at Beauxbatons Academy before having me transfer to Hogwarts. I throw a hand in my hair and sigh before shaking my head.

"Stop being a coward!" I say to myself "I'm worrying over nothing! Cedric will be there with me." my hands begin to shake and I take in a breath, holding it for five seconds before letting it out.

"Coward? Darling you worry too much!" Mrs. Diggory says while in the doorway, swiftly I turn around and let a small laugh out. She grabs my hands and leads me to the bed, where we sit. Her wavy brown hair covers her hair partially.

"I-"

"It's okay to be nervous Amara." She says. "I was very nervous my first time." I look up at her a little shocked that Mrs. Diggory, the most outgoing wizard ever was nervous.

"You where?" She nods with a smile.

"Of course! Everyone is! But then, I met your mother." She says smiling at the memory and I push some hair behind my ear. "She was a wonderful person, I miss her dearly, everyday actually."

"Me too." I say lowly, I press my lips in a fine line and begin to hear the footsteps walking up the hall and we turn to look at Cedric, who leans against the door frame. "Is it time?" He nods and Mrs. Diggory turns back to me.

"Give her a few more minutes." Mrs.Diggory says "I held her up." She pats my knee and stands up, walking out the room.

/* /* /* /* /* /* /* / */* /* /* /*

As we walked to the train station my heart kept feeling as if it was racing faster and faster with each step to 9 3/4.

"Wait, there's no nine and three fourths." I say causing Cedric to laugh, I look up at him with an eyebrow raised. "What's funny?"

"Of course not!" He says "couldn't let the muggles know!"

"Then where do we go?"

"Right in between there." He points to the brick wall and I begin to laugh.

"Very funny Cedric! But I'll have you know that I'm no longer falling for that tick ever again!" I say and he laughs.

"Alright then." He says smirking. "Then miss the train to Hogwarts." He jogs up to the bricks and as he's about to hit the wall his body disappears making my eyes widen. his parents laugh at my reaction and I turn to them. "I thought he was lying!"

"No dear, not this time." She tells me and I look back and fourth at the wall and my cart before taking in a breath and follow after Cedric, hoping this wouldn't be a cruel prank but much to my surprise it was not. As I arrive onto the platform my eyes look around in amazement.

9 3/4 Hogwarts express.

"Amazing isn't it?" He asks looking down at me and I nod my head, it was absolutely breathtaking.

'Most definitely." I say and he laughs. I look around and see my fellow peers conversating, I look around more until my eyes fall onto a boy with blonde hair, he looks back at me before rolling his eyes and walking onto the train, I raise an eyebrow confused as to why, had I done something wrong?

"I believe this is where we part ways, children." Mrs. Diggory announces, my heart drops into my stomach and my heart begins to race. The nerves I had before entering Kings Crossing had return but more powerful this time around. Amos pulls me into a hug first while Cedric's mother pulls him into her. "You're going to be amazing darling." she pushes some hair behind my ear and I force a smile. "We're here for anything."

"Thank you." and she give me tight smile, I could see the tears forming into her eyes and I pull her into another hug before Cedric tells me it was time to go. "See you soon."

"See you soon." As I walk away with Cedric, I give her another look before entering and she waves me off, I smile once again and enter seeing all the others already in their full cabins.

"Am, you can sit with my friends an I." He says opening the cabin door where a girl with long black hair stares at him eagerly. "Cho, this is my close family friend, Amara." she smiles and waves, I wave back.

"Hi, nice to meet you!" I say to her and she nods, I look between him and her and shake my head. "I'm sure I can find an empty cabin somewhere." and he gives a sympathetic look. "I'll be fine plus, she looks eager to be alone with you." I say lowly and he gives a small laugh before looking at her.

"S-she's just a friend." He tells me and I laugh while looking behind him to see the girl doing a really horrible job hiding her glare. "It's not a big deal."

"It's fine Ced, I should probably find friends of my own." I say to him and he smiles only slightly.

"Alrighty then, but if you do happen to need anything. I'll be here." He says to me and I nod before turning on my heels and walking down the walkway. As I walk down, I notice all the full cabins and feel slightly jealous at how they all knew one another while I was a stranger. I see the blonde haired boy once again, he sat in a cabin with three other guys and a female, I look away when he catches me glancing inside. I walk further down and see a red hair female walking out of a cabin looking annoyed, I walk past it before noticing three people sitting together, this is good as its going to get. Standing with confidence, I open the door and they look up at me.

"Hi, um. I-I." Studdering, great, really classy Amara. "I'm Amara, I'm new and all of the cabins are full, do you mind?"

"Of course!" The girl says cheerfully until a boy with red hair interrupts.

"Hermoine!" The red haired boy says causing me to flinch at how much he despised the thought of me sitting with them

"Ron, hush up!" Hermoine tells the red head, I notice another person in there sleeping.

"I-I understand, I'm just going to find somewhere else." I say walking out of their cabin and as I do I hear her begin to get onto the boy. I walk further down the walkway until the train stops abruptly causing falling into an empty cabin, how convenient. I get up off the floor and dust off my jeans until there's another powerful shake causing me to fall into the seat. The power within the train turns off.

is this some sort of a Hogwarts thing? No, no it is not. I look outside the window and to my disadvantage I see nothing besides the rain droplets and fog, the glass begins to fog up from my rapid breaths, I wipe the window with my sleeve and as I do the temperature drops and my nose begins to run, I look around the room and watch as the glass beings to frost. As it does my heart begins to race as I feel negative energy creep onto me, I look towards the door and as I do I watch the door slowly slide open while also afraid of what stood behind the glass, the cloaked figure towered to the celling and its boney hand opens the door; I back away as it opens hoping that it will go away but it does not instead, it flows over me causing me to scream as it draws a long, slow, rattling breath, as if it was trying to suck something more than air from its surroundings. An intense ice cold sweeps over me, my breath catches into my chest and the coldness goes deeper into my skin and bones, as if it reaches my heart, causing an intense pain throughout my body. This was what death felt like, I was for sure of it and I was perfectly fine with it happening.

/* /* /* /* /* /* /* / */* /* /* /*

As the lights turn on and dementors leave, Cedric looks at Cho Chang in horror, Amara, it was his only thought as he jumps up from his seat, he wanted and needed to know that she was safe, he cared for her more than he cared for anything else.

"Cedric! No! Sit down!" She tells him but instead he rushes out of the cabin door and down the walkway asking fellow peers if they had seen an unfamiliar girl to them anywhere, they shake their heads and he continues running down.

"Have you seen a girl? Amara is her name." Cedric asks opening up the cabin to see Neville, a forgetful boy a year younger than him along with his friends, Cedric looks down at Harry who was laying on the floor, pale and unconscious.

"Yes." Hermoine says to him. "But she wasn't in here when the dementors came."

"I'll help you find her." Lupin says to Cedric, he thanks the girl before walking out with the professor, they walk farther down asking around.

"What does she look like?" Lupin asks the boy. "She your friend?"

"N-no, she's more tha-" Cedric stops walking as he sees Draco Malfoy trying to lift a female body up.

"What are you doing in here?" He asks rushing to her. "Did you do this?!"

"Bloody hell! No, I found her like this." Draco says dropping her onto the seat with the help of Cedric. "god she's heavy!"

"Or maybe it's because have no strength." Cedric murmured under his breath.

"Will she be okay?" Draco asks the older man who looks down at her, he sees her chest slowly raise and fall.

"Yes, she just needs to recover." He tells him and Draco turns sharply around to face Diggory with a stoned faced.

"If you tell anyone about this-" Draco says getting into his face and Cedric can't help but smirk.

"Trust me, I won't." He tells him with annoyance and as if those were magic words Draco turns around and Cedric watches him walk out while rolling his eyes.

/* /* /* /* /* /* /* / */* /* /* /*

"Amara!" I hear someone say. "Amara! Are you alright?" I open my eyes and feel the floor shaking- the Hogwarts Express was now moving again. I felt sick, very sick to be exact. There's a loud snap and I try to look around trying to see where it had come from.

"She's fine." I hear another say. "Give her some space to breath."

The lights burned my eyes as I try to fully open them, I groan and put a hand to my head only to feel a cold sweat against my skin. what the hell happened? As I try to sit up someone helps me and I look to see Cedric who looks relieved. A piece of chocolate is shoved into my face and I back away for a brief second to see a man sitting across from me.

"Here." He says and I look at him with confusion "It's alright, it's chocolate." with hesitation I grab hold of it and look at the door worried.

"W-what was that thing?" I ask them and as Cedric opens his mouth to speak the man interrupts him.

"It was dementor, one of the guards of Azkaban, its gone now, it was searching the train for Sirius Black." He says and I push my eyebrows together.

"Then why did it attack me?" Cedric and the man look at one another.

"Excuse me, I have to go check on the driver." He gets up and sets the bar of chocolate next to me, he turns to me once again with a small smile. "Eat, it'll make you feel better." I watch as he walks away before turning to look at Cedric.

"Sirius Black?" I mumble, why did that sound so familiar, I put a hand to my forehead and think.

"Come again?"

"The name." I say putting a hand on my head. "I've heard it before, just not sure where." 

"Maybe from the paper?" He suggests with a small laugh and I shake my head.

"No." I say pressing my eyebrows together. "We don't get the Daily Prophet at home, I swear-"

"That doesn't matter now, what matters is that you're okay." He says pulling me into a hug and I raise an eyebrow at the sudden change of personality from him.

"Yeah, me too." I mutter under my breath until realizing I had just passed out on the train, the school train, people were probably talking by now, what a great impression. He pulls away and puts a hand under my chin with his eyebrows pressed together.

"What's wrong?"

"Everyone is now going to refer to me as 'the girl who passed out'." I say with a soft laugh and his face hardens only slightly.

"They won't, I'll make sure of it." He says and I give him a small smile. "We're about two hours away from the school, you should probably freshen up. I'll be here when you get back." I nod and get up from the seat before turning around pressing my lips together.

"Where is it?" I ask causing him to laugh, he gets up from the seat and walks with me down the hall.


	2. ~2~

There was nothing but darkness, the screams never stopped, I look around the room and see nothing but black, I was the only one until I see her, she was older than me, her grey hair complimented her skin just a little, she looked just like me, she stares at me with a crazy grin, I start to run off but she was everywhere, every angle she was there. My heart starts to race,

just a dream, it's a dream, wake up!

"Mommy didn't do so well hiding you from me!" She puts a hand up to my throat and before anything happens I feel the abrupt shakes against my body. I jump up and see that I was still in the train, laying in Cedrics's arms, Cedric's arms?

"Another nightmare?" He asks as I sit up. "You're okay."

"Why am I in your arms also, how'd you-"

"I-you looked so peaceful I didn't want to wake you also you're constantly twitching and talking in your sleep." He says with a small smile. "Why do you think I've been sleeping on the couch at home?" I roll my eyes, Cedric was such gentleman it was slightly annoying at times.

"Aw don't give me that look Underwood, you know, I could have told you, that it was your obnoxious snoring!"He says with a laugh and I hit him on the arm with the book he had been reading.

"You jerk!" I say with a small laugh, he looks at me with a smile before looking over my shoulder, he points and I see as the beautifully crafted castle appearing, I scoot closer to the window and watch in awe. "Magnificent."

As the train arrives to Hogwarts platform, Cedric tries to hold my hand as help but I push it away with a smile, with confidence, I walk down the stairs and almost trip but quickly catch myself before anyone could see.

"I saw that." He says leaning down to my ear "Maybe you should of taken my help."

"You saw nothing and I am very capable of taking care of myself, Diggory" I tell him before turning to him. "I appreciate the offer though" and he shakes his head.

"Why must you be so stubborn?"

"Not sure!" I say laughing, until somebody runs into my shoulder, the girl turns around and glares at me, I exchange the look.

"Watch where you're going, Mudblood." She says and before I could respond, Cedric pushes me behind him, I hadn't seen him like this since...we were children to be exact.

"Watch your tongue Parkinson." He threatens and she smirks while Oooing.

"Got yourself a little girlfriend now Diggory?" he continues to glare at her and her friends. "Cho must be so hurt."

"Not as much as watching you, hoping Draco Malfoy will ask you out." He says and her smirk fades away.

"Cedric, let's go." I say to him as I pull his sleeve, I didn't want to cause problems also it was freezing and I just wanted to get inside. "It's not even worth our time." a professor steps between us

'We must not be late the first day back no shall we?" The professor says and I look between him and the female.

"No professor." Cedric says and we're immediately directed to the pathway. I continue to look at Cedric confused with his actions. "Stop looking at me like that Amara, do you even understand what she called you? If was her fault, she ran into you"

"I do, that's why I wanted to choose to ignore it but you got involved." I say and he scoffs while shaking his brown hair, indicating he was upset. "Cedric, I understand I do but it's my first day here I didn't want to stir the pot."

"You're right." He says and I let out a breath of relief afraid he would be mad at me for a while. "I'm sorry." we stop walking and I look up to him. "I-I just get very protective of you."

"Don't, I can take care of myself, I went to a school filled with girls, I think I can manage a few Slytherins." I say with a small laugh and he smiles before we hear hooves pouncing against the ground.

"How classy." I say looking to my side seeing the arriving carriages, he chuckles and like earlier, people called out to Cedric.

"Cedric!" We look and see Cho and some others waving at him, he looks at me and I push him towards them.

"I'll manage."

"Don't get attacked by anymore dementors." He says chuckling and I can't help but smile.

"I'll try not too." I say and he walks off, for a moment I feel envious at how popular he was, but shaking my head at my ridiculous though, I let it go. I was happy for him, he deserved every good thing he got in life. I watch as his carriage trots away and he looks back at me before his friends begin making fun of him, I look towards the ground and push some hair behind my ear hoping that nobody would see the growing frown upon my face. who am I kidding? It's dark out here of course nobody could see.

"Amara, is it?" I hear someone ask from behind and I turn to look at the bushy brown hair girl, Hermione, I believed her name was.

"Yes, correct." I answer "Hermione?"

"Yes!" She says smiling "I just want your apologize for what happened earlier, Ron doesn't know what the word manner is, nor is he fond of new people."

"It's understandable-"

"Nonsense! if you don't already, we have space in our carriage, would you like to share with us?"

"Will the red head be rude this time?" I ask her causing her to laugh.

"Oh ignore him! He's always got a knot in his wand, it's no big deal." She says and I smile before stepping onto the stairs leading me inside where I see the two boys. "Boys this is Amara, we met her earlier."

"Hello." Ron says avoiding eye contact which I casually brush off.

"Hello, I'm Harry."

"Nice to meet you Harry!" I say and he gives me a small smile before taking a bite of chocolate making me raise an eyebrow.

"Dementors got to you as well?" I ask him and his head snaps up at me, all eyes where on me. "I-I only know because the gentleman on the train gave me the same chocolate bar."

"Uh, yeah." He says and I nod awkwardly.

"I don't mean to inturde."

"You're not, I didn't know there where others affected as well."

"So where are you from?"

"Beauboux academy." I say causing Ron to scoff, Hermione steps on his foot and he glares at her which causes Harry to laugh. "Problem?"

"No, not at all." He says and I nod.

"So Hermione, What year are you all in?" I ask her and she sits up.

"Fourth years!" She says smiling and I smile.

"Same here!" I exclaim.

"Amazing!" She says "hopefully you'll be placed in Gryffindor, I need more friends." She says with a slight laugh and I smile.

"Yes, it'll be nice to have a few mates. It's been a bit difficult since boarding the train." I say pushing some hair behind my ear and she gives me a comforting smile.

As we arrive to the beautiful, large castle I look up in shock knowing now that Cedric hasn't been lying about this place.

"Harry! Hermione, and Amara Underwood, I need to see you!" A woman with a point hat asks as soon as I get off the carriage, we look at each other confused before turning around at the professor.

"Yes?" I ask coming up to her first and she nods before whispering an 'okay'. "You are?"

"Professor McGonagall." She says holding out a hand and I shake it before quickly letting go and raising her hand. "there's need to look so worried- I just wanted to have a word in my office" she looks behind us. "Move along there Weasley." we turn and see Ron staring at us as the professor ushers us inside. 

Once inside her office, a small room with a large welcoming fire, professor McGonagall motioned us to sit down. she settles herself behind her desk and I look at her slightly worried of what I had done. 'Professor Lupin sent an owl ahead to say that you two were taken ill on the train." 

Before either harry and I could respond there's a small, soft knock on the door and a nurse comes bustling in. I feel my face redden, it was bad enough that I had passed out. 

"Professor I assure you we are very well." Harry says noticing how red in the face I was. "I really wouldn't want to hold up the opening ceremony." she ignores and I sigh slightly hoping she would let us go.

"Oh, it's you two, is it?" She says pointing at harry and I obviously ignoring him and bending down to stare closely at me causing me to feel uneasy. "oh, I've never seen you." 

"Of course you haven't Madam Pompfrey, this is our new fourth year student, Amara Underwood." the professor says and the nurse's face turns into a frown. 

"I-I'm so sorry about your parents." not wanting sympathy I look at the two other students who look shocked, I look away and force a small smile, she walks over to Harry who groans. "I supposed you've been doing something dangerous again?" 

"It was a dementor, Poppy." Professor McGonagall says and they exchange a dark look, Madam Pomfrey clucks disapprovingly. 

"Settling dementors around a school." She mutters, pushing Harrys hair hair and feeling his forehead. "They won't be the last one who collapses. " She comes back to me and does the same, I exchange looks with Harry who sniffles a laugh. "Yes, they're clammy. Terrible things, they area dn the effect they have on people who are already delicate-"

"I'm not delicate." Harry and I say crossly. 

"Of course you two aren't." She says absentmindedly, now taking my pulse. 

"What do they need?" Professor asks crisply "Bedrest? Should they perhaps spend tonight in the hospital wing." 

"NO." Harry and I exclaim causing them to look at us in surprise. 

"We're fine Madam, I promise." I say trying my best to persuade, I could not start my first day at Hogwarts like this. I didn't want to be outcasted once again.

"I will say, I am most definitely surprised at the recover you two have had." 

"It would of been worse if the gentleman on the train didn't give us chocolate." I respond and she raises an eyebrow.

"Who?" She asks confused and professor McGonagall steps in.

"Our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher." and as if on cue, the man from the train walks in behind us making his way to her desk, his eyes linger on mine, they where so familiar, why? he breaks the connection to look at Harry.

"Remus Lupin." He says extending a hand out to Harry who shakes it while hesitating. He walks over to me and I look up at him, still confused as to why he was so familiar.

"Nice to finally meet you, Amara Underwood." 

"How do-" As I was fixing to ask the question of how, what, and why he seemed familiar Madam Pomfrey interrupts with her joy.

"Finally! A Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher who knows what he's doing!" Madam Pomfrey exclaims and I look at the two with an eyebrow raised.

"Last professor was horrifying, horrible." Hermione says and I nod understanding before turning back to the adults.

"Mrs. Underwood." McGonagall says walking towards me with an old brown hat. "Here at Hogwarts we have a different way to sort our students into their houses than Beauxbatons, instead of going off your strengths we place this hat onto your head and he will determine." I nod and notice that all eyes were on me.

"Oh! Mr. Potter you're free to leave." 

"I'll like to wait professor, I'm a bit interested to see what house she will be in." He says and I look at him with confusion. I may have read Hogwarts; a history before attending but I still never understood the point. Why? What so special about this?

"Very well then." She walks up to me with a hat and I raise an eyebrow. "There's four houses Gryffindor , Slytherin, Ravenclaw, and Hufflepuff." she walks behind me and places the old looking hat on top of my head and I look around nervously as there were so many eyes on me.

"Hmm, interesting, yes very." He says and I raise an eyebrow. "It's hard, you're much like a Slytherin but also Gryffindor." I look at Harry who looks excited "but I also see the loyalty and deligence." The hat hums before shouting "HUFFLEPUFF!" I jump and the professor hands me a robe.

"Blimey, Congratulations Amara." Harry and Hermione congratulate, I smile and scoot off the chair.

/* /* /* /* /* /* /* /* /* /* /* /* /* /* /* /* /* /* /*

As I walk into the Great Hall, Harry looks tensed and annoyed, while Hermione has a small smile on her face obviously amused by her meeting with Professor McGonagall. I look ahead and see the eyes wonder towards Harry and I, they whisper and point causing me to hide behind my hair while trying to ignore it to the best of my advantage.

"You'll get used to it." Harry finally says breaking the awkward silence between us and I quickly look to him confused as to what he was taking about. "The gossip." Not knowing what to say I just nod my head. 

"We'll see you around." Hermoine says before walking to the table of to the table full of red robes with Harry dragging behind her, I stand there for a few more seconds before moving my legs to the golden yellow robes. I walk all the way to the front until I see the messy curls that belonged to my best friend.

"Sorry I was late." I say sitting down next to him.

"Where were you? I was worried you got lost" Cedric asks as I sit down and before I could answer his eyes widen. "Hufflepuff?"

"Yes?" I say confused "Why do you look like that? So surprised?"

"I-I'm just shocked." He says with a chuckle before turning his attention towards the food before noticing a bright red pin on his robe.

"What the heck is that?" I ask pointing at it, he looks down and holding it out. Prefect. "Wow! Congratulations Cedric!" He smiles. "What's next head boy?"

"This? It's nothing." He says and I can't help but roll my eyes, he had so much yet he was such a gentleman. "Oh don't start acting my father." I gasp and hit his arm.

"I am not acting like Amos!"

"Sure your not." He says sarcastically

"Okay Hufflepuff captain!" I return the sass and he laughs while looking around and shaking his head.

"Okay! Okay!" He says leaning down to me. "I-It's pretty cool." He shows his bright smile of achievement and I laugh while rolling my eyes.

"Welcome, welcome to another year at Hogwarts, now I would like to say a few words before we all become too befuddled by our excellent feast, first I'm pleased to welcome professor RJ Lupin who's kindly consented to fill the post of Defense Again the Dark Arts teacher, good luck professor."

"Hey! You're the new girl." A girl with blackish brown hair, wearing a green rob says "Is it true you fainted?" I sink into my seat as best as I could, Cedric was about to defend me but I shake my head.

"Oh shut up Merula." A blonde girl sitting across from me says and I give her a small smile. "I'm Penny!"

"-in order to spend more time with his remaining limbs."

"I'm Amara." I say and she smiles

"Nice to meet you!"

"I'm delighted to announce that his place will be taken by none other than our own Rebeus Hagrid!" A big tall man stand up slightly pushing the table as he stands causing a chuckle from me and the room begins to clap again "And finally on a more describing note at the request of the Ministry of Magic, Hogwarts will until further notice play host to the dementors of Azkaban until such a time Sirius Black is captured, the dementors will be stationed at every entrance to the grounds now whilst I've been assured that their presence will not disrupt our day-to-day activities, a word of caution, Dementors a vicious creatures they will not distinguish between the one they hunt and the one who gets in their way therefore I must warn each and everyone of you to give them no reason to harm you, it is not in the nature of a Dementor tone forgiving but you know happiness to be found even in the darkest of times what only remembers to turn on the light." The candle in front of him lights up "now off to bed." and with a small smile he walks away from the podium.

"Is he always like that?" I ask Cedric with a small laugh as I follow him along with our other classmates towards our corridors.

"Most days." He says and I laugh. "I'll catch up to you later." I nod and he walks to the front of the table.

"Hufflepuff first years proceed to the front!" He says to us and we all step aside letting the first years scatter up to the front "all right, everyone follow me." We start following him out the Great hall and to the hallway and past the kitchen until we stop.

"Please pay attention!" Cedric says to us and she begins to make a beat against the barrels and as she does the door opens. "Please remember this password or else you get sprayed with vinegar!"

"Seriously?"

"Yes seriously, they had it installed after Bellatrix Lestrange broke into the Hufflepuff common room." Penny says answering my question, I slightly jump not noticing her standing next to me. "Oh sorry didn't mean to frighten you!"

"I-it's fine." I say walking into the door that leads us downstairs to the common room, it was covered in hanging plants and yellow along with a fireplace. It had a home vibe to it.

"Girl's dormitory is down the right and boys to the left." I look at Cedric and he looks down at me.

"Oo Amara lets go! I want you to share a bunk together!"

"This is where we part, good night Amara"

"Good night mr. prefect" he laughs and I smirk before walking up the stairs with Penny.


	3. 3

09:00 ancient runes  
01000 care for magical creatures  
1100 DADA   
1200 lunch

As I walked down the hallways of Hogwarts I keep rereading my schedule until I'm completely sure I knew where I was going, I let out a small sigh and tuck the paper inside my ancient rune textbook and walk pass the Great Hall, the nerves that bothered me held back my hunger.

"Amara!" I hear someone call out from behind, I turn around and see Cedric along with Cho, she tended to always around him. "Your skipping breakfast?"

"Yes, I actually don't have an appetite at the moment , also I believed it would be best for me-" I blabber until my eyes fall on his disapproving face, pausing and pressing my lips in a fine line, shuting up, I sigh and he gives me a small smile.

"Eat." He says "come." He nods his head towards the Great Hall and without fighting I reluctantly follow.

"Good morning Amara." Cho finally speaks and I greet her with a small smile in response. We sit down at one of the long tables and I grab an apple that sat in front of me. I sit in silence as Cho and Cedric talk amongst themselves.

"Amara!" I jump and almost drop my apple as I see Hermione sit in front of me. "Are you taking ancient runes?"

"Good morning, I am." I say and she lets out a sigh. "Thank you Merlin! Do you mind help me?"

"Sure!" She searches through her belongings, she seemed to be in a hurry, I notice the necklace on her neck and I raise an eyebrow, it seems so familiar.

"I need someone to write notes for me in that class." I raise an eyebrow but don't question it so I shrug.

"Okay." I say and she smiles at me before getting up from her seat.

"Thank you! You're the best!" She says taking off and I give her a smile confused, she barely knows me, but okay. I look at the time on the wall and see that I'm minutes away from class, I grab my bag and before I have the chance to walk away Cedric grabs ahold of my hand. I look glance between my hand and him, odd.

"Yes Cedric?" I ask and he looks deep in thought before looking back at me.

"I- Have a good day." I give him a small smile before walking to my first hour of the day.

/* ///////////////////

As ancient runes with Professor Berkelium ends I walk alone and enjoy the fresh, crisp autumn air as it hits my face while walking outside going to my second hour, Magical Creatures class with Professor Rubeus Hagrid, I begin to walk down the steep path of stairs that lead to a small hut making me raise an eyebrow, maybe I'm lost? I begin to turn until I hear the familiar voices of Hermione and Harry. I look and see them laughing.

"Look into the future!" She exclaims and as they come closer I pull out her notes. "Amara!"

"Hello, are you in this class as well? If so are we sure it's down at this hut?" I say to them while pulling out three pieces of paper full of notes. "Hermione, here are those notes." I hand them to her and she puts them into her book.

"Yes, and you aren't mistaken, Hagrid is teaching class near his home." Harry says and I nod feeling some sort of relief that I was still making it through the day without getting lost.

"Thank you so much!" Hermione says I give her a smile.

"Anytime." I say walking away.

"What's the rush?" Harry asks and I turn around as the wind gently pushes our hair away from our faces.

"I don't know what your talking about" I say with a small laugh before turning around with a smile. "I'll see you guys down there." I continue to walk down until I see a small hut among my fellow peers.

As we get closer to the hut Ron groans as he sees the sea of green among us. I huff as I see the girl once again, Pansy. She puts a hand on the blonde and they turn around eyeing us as if we where food.

"Look at them." Ron mutters and I roll my eyes.

"Just ignore them Ron." Hermione says pulling him closer to the front.

"Come on now, come closer!" Hagrid says "I got a great lesson for ya all, come along follow me!" With curiosity we all follow him to a cleaning of the woods.

"Good afternoon Amara!" Penny says appearing from thin air, I greet her with a smile.

"Good morning Penny."

"Stay er' and open yur books to page forty nine." I hear Hagrid say before walking away.

"And how exactly are we supposed to do that?" I look over and see the blonde haired boy.

"Just stoke the spine of course!" Hagrid tells him with annoyance and I let out a small laugh before I hear a yelp from a boy next to me, he fights the book that's threatening to bite him.

"Don't be such a whimp longbottom." I glare at the boy, before leaning down and helping this Longbottom kid, I put my foot on his textbook and clip the seal, he picks it up and I help him up.

"I'm Neville." He extends his hand and I shake it with a small smile.

"Amara, nice to meet you Neville." I say "see you around." He blushes just slightly and I walk away with a small smirk amused with the shy boy.

"Thank you!"

"Welcome, just stroke the spine next time." I say before walking to the front where Hermione, Ron and Harry stood.

"I think their funny." I hear Hermione says while setting her bag down on a large rock.

"Oh yeah, terribly funny." We look back and see the blonde boy leaning against the wall across us, besides observing how slightly attractive he was, I didn't know who he was but I did know that he was annoying, ignorant, douchebag.   
"really witty, god this place has gone to the dumps just wait until my father hears that Dumbledore has this oof teaching classes." I roll my eyes.

"Amara don't -" I hear Penny say worried, once again appearing from somewhere, and ignoring her I step up to him slightly, smelling the scent of his cologne from four feet part.

"Did anyone ask you blondie?" I say while feeling the rise of anger in my chest. I hear gasps and some laughs as I speak to him, as if no one hadn't ever spoken to him the way I just did. He steps up to me and as he does my heart races, what the hell did you do? The scent of apples and mahogany flow to me and I watch as he towers over me, I stare up at his grey eyes. His breath was slightly heavy, most likely from anger. "Going to hit girls now are ya?"

"I will if he doesn't." I look behind him and see the girl who ran into me last night.

"Shut up Pansy." He hisses at her and she cowers down. "Who in the bloody hell are you?"

"I'll tell you mine, if you tell me yours." It's quiet, the only sound were the animals around us, everyone watches us curious as to what will happen next.

"Speak to me like that again, I promise you, you won't like what you'll get." I let a small smirk out at his failed and weak threat.

"Gonna call daddy? Tell him to expel me?" I mock while getting closer to him. "I'm so scared." He shows a smile but quickly hides it, he pushing me and pulls out his wand, without hesitation I quickly do the same, out fellow classmates gasp and I grin as I stand in position, ready.  
he's about to get a rude awaking,   
What no one knew here was that I was the first in my class for dueling at Beauxbaton Academy but before anything fun happens Harry steps between us angry.

"Leave her alone Malfoy." He says and they  
O o oooh, now knowing his name, I watch as they stare at each other for a second before his face contours into horror and points behind us.

"Dementor, Dementor!" My heart drops and I quickly turn around to see nothing, the Slytherins laugh and we turn back around to see them with their hoods on 'ooooing' us, I roll my eyes and Hermione walks away with Harry while I turn back to Penny.

"What have you done?" She asks me with worry in her voice.

"Defending people who can't defend themselves." I say looking back at the group of Slytherins, Draco stares back at me with curiosity mixed with other emotions and I turn back around feeling my face warm up for some reason. I roll my eyes annoyed at my self and shake my head. Idiot, it's the first day!

"So who's it?" I don't realize what's happening until I hear shuffling. I look around and see it's Harry and I out front.

"Sorry Potter." I quickly step back as well and Harry is now the only one being volunteered.

"Harry! Wonderful!" Hagrid says joyfully and Harry looks back at me shocked before glaring and I mouth a 'sorry'. Hermione gives a small giggle until she sees that Hagrid has him getting closer to the hippogriff. She grabs ahold of Ron's arm in worry as he frightens the hippogriff. Harry bends down and we all watch in entertainment and shock as the bird bends down to him as well, signaling he was no longer a threat. That he was given respect.

As dinner comes around my stomach hurts from skipping lunch. Penny and I plop down into our seats and I fight the urge to pass out, I look over as I hear shuffling next to me and I see that Cedric sits by my side.

"Good evening ladies." He says "how was the first day?"

"Brilliant, Amara told off Draco Malfoy!" Penny says and Cedric begins to choke on his beverage.

"She-you did what?" He asks and I look at him confused. "Tell me this is a joke."

"Completely truthful." I say and he sighs.

"Amara, his father is the most pow-"

"I don't care! It doesn't give him the right to be an ass to everyone." I put my hands onto the table showing how much I agreed to my actions . "Let his father come for me, I could care less!" they look shocked and Cedric clears his throat while furrowing his eyebrows together, as he's about to speak someone else does.

"You should, I heard his father was a Death Eater." I look and see a boy next to penny say "I'm Thomas!" and I raise eyebrow. Death eater?

"Death eater?" I ask and they look at me stupid.

"He-who-must-not-be-named followers!" Thomas says in a hushed tone, Voldemort. I look within the sea of green, and within seconds of looking towards them we catch each other's eyes immediately and as if he had been listening to our conversation he grins sending a chill goes down my spine before I brush it off. Cedric's laugh makes me break the stare and I look up at him, he looks down at me with the smile from the laugh and I smile back, his smile was one of the most beautiful things I had seen, it was one thing that could always cheer me up. I brush some hair behind my hair and as I do there's weight around my shoulders, I look to my side and see Cedric's arm causing me to blush.

"This is unexpected." I say to him and he laughs with a small shrug.

"What? To have my arm around my best friend?" he asks and my smile slowly fades, best friend, the only thing he saw me as. why does that even matter though? I had him in my life...right? I try ignoring the thoughts that were fighting inside me and press my lips in a fine line and look down but as I do I see Draco watching from a far, he glares at Cedric and I look up at Cedric who exchanges the look.

"Want to explain to me what was that was about?" I ask and he raises an eyebrow refusing to meet my eyes. "Cedric."

"Nothing." He mutter and I raise an eyebrow. "J-just promise me, no more antagonizing Malfoy, I don't want to see you hurt." I look at him confused 'Promise."

"I-no." I say and he looks at me shocked. "Just because you're all afraid doesn't mean I'm going to let him go around bullying." He opens his mouth to speak. "And if you can't handle that then..." I see the long dark hair and I roll my eyes "then go to Cho and complain about it." I get up from the table and walk out of the Great Hall, walking to my dormitory.

"No Fred it's like this!" I overhear as I walk closer to the common entry door.

"No! I hear it go like this!" As I walk closer I see two unfamiliar red heads, the one on the right play the wrong tune "Watch out!" but it was too late, the door immediately sprays out vinegar at me and I stand in shock "I told you it wasn't right George!"

"I told you!" They begin arguing and I let out a small annoyed groan. "ooo." they look at me as I glare at them.

"Hi, I've never seen you around, oh that's right! You must be the new chick." One says coming up offering me a hand. "I'm George and this is Fred!'

"This chick has a name and it's Amara." I look at their robes, Gryffindor.

"You're the one who told Malfoy off!" George exclaims with a laugh and I nod.

"Yeah, I guess."

"Fiesty for a Hufflepuff" Fred says "I like!' and I let a small laugh out as the other one, George nods.

"It's refreshing, most of them are so nice it makes you start to hurt, like eating too much sugar." I scrunch up my face, way to descriptive but slightly accurate.

"nice to know, now the question is, why are there two Gryffindors trying to break into the common room?" they look at each other as I they were talking to one another telepathically and suddenly they look back at me with eyebrows raised. "I can keep a secrete." I say with a small smirk.

"mmm..no" George says and I laugh,

"And why not?" I ask crossing my arms

"For one, we don't know you and two you smell like vinegar-"

"Because of you!" I say and he laughs, the other one lights up and pulls his other brother to the side.

"show us the password and maybe then we'll tell you." they say turning around and I sigh before turning to the door.

"Fine." I say turning to the door and I could of sworn I heard one of them squeal causing me to laugh, I grab the wooden spoon and play the beat making the door open, they rush in and high five one another as they do, the twins turn back to me and I wait for them to tell me their secrete plan.

"We're here for Cedric, are you sure-"

"ooo what did he do this time? Also be sure mess with his hair products, he adores his hair!" I say and they laugh. "Boys dorms are on the left."

"Thank you! You're bloody amazing! If you need any help with Draco call us and we'll straighten him out!" I'm sure I have that covered.

"Yes! Thanks A- uh."

"Amara." I say with a smile as he pulls out a roll of toilet paper out of his robe pocket.

"Fred! Let's go!" George says and we exchange one last smile before he runs down the hallway and as I watch them I let out a small giggle before making my way up to the girl's dormitories hating the smell I was currently giving off due to the twins.


	4. Chapter 4

"I'm not angry, I just want to know who gave the twins the code?" I hear Cedric ask as I walk up the stairs from my dormitory, everyone stood in a circle while he stands in the middle. I hold a hand up to my mouth as I hold back a laugh as see his hair had been dyed a bright pink and in a big clump on the right side of his head.

"Maybe they just overheard it?" Penny suggests and they all begin to mumble 'yeahs', I bite my lower lip as Hannah, our other prefect comes out, I had heard and learned that she wasn't as nice as Cedric when it came to things like this.

"I will find out who gave them the password and when I do I will have Madam Pomfree assign you a week of detention." She says looking around at all of us and I roll my eyes and with luck she notices. "do you have a problem Amara?"

"Yes, it's just a small prank and you are making a huge deal out of it." I say while ignoring the look Cedric was currently giving me. "if you want to do something about it then I say get the twins back, don't punish us for their actions." my fellow Hufflepuffs agree, she looks around flustered before she huffs and opens her mouth.

"That's not Hufflepuff behavior, I-"

"It's not a bad idea." Cedric says to her and she begins to blush making me roll my eyes again, slightly annoyed with how the girls acted around him, he was just Cedric, a normal guy. I look at the clock on the wall and see it's ten to eight and I still hadn't had breakfast, so with them talking about revenge I walk up the stairwell making my way to the Great Hall with my Ancient Runes, Care of Magical Creatures and DADA textbook.

"Amara." I turn around and see Cedric running up to me. "It was you wasn't it?"

"I have no idea what you're referring too." I say hiding a small smile as he towers over me causing me to back into the brick wall. "but hey, you look great in pink." I grin and deck under his arm getting away, I begin to walk around until I turn around "but you know, I did always warn you to stop messing with me." he laughs and shakes a finger at me.

"You're good." He says and I smile before shrugging, I walk down the hallway giggling like a child. "I'll get you back!" yeah, okay...

"yeah, whatever you say." I say over my shoulder with my textbooks close to my chest smiling, unexpectedly not noticing it was racing, my heart slows down with even step away from him.

As I walk across the court yard, going to my fourth hour the wind blows weakly against my hair having only my little hairs blow, I move them to the side and watch as two birds fly across me, well that was until they explode, there's laughter followed by a whistle, already knowing who it was, I roll my eyes and see Malfoy walking up to me with a cast around his shoulder, the girl Pansy stands by him along with three other boys, do they always follow him like lost puppies?

"You know you've got everyone taking, Underwood." He says and I bite the inside of my cheek as I listen to his nonsense, and stare at the squirrel running up the tree. "a-are you even listening?"

"What?" I ask and the friend on his left snickers. Draco turns to him and glares before looking back at me. "Where you speaking?" I continue to push his buttons "Sorry I tend to tune out assholes like you." His face turns red and I see Pansy pull out her wand.

"I've had enough of this!" She says pointing her wand at me and I quickly pull mine out.

"Crucio!" she yells and I block it while glaring at her, I was now angry.

"Calvorio!" I yell back and her hair begins to fall out of her scalp causing not only me but Draco and his friends to laugh as well while she screams. She glares at me and points her wands at me once again.

"Avada-"

"Expelliarmus!" Everyone stays quiet and I watch as her wand gets snatched out of her hand while Draco storms up to her.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Draco shouts at her and I see Professor Lupin with his face as red as a beet, he storms passed me muttering under his breath.

"Parkinson do you realize the curse you were about to use?" She doesn't answer "DO YOU?" I watch as he grabs both of her shoulders slightingly shaking her, I stand there in shock, thinking of my life had almost ended within seconds, Draco looks to me and I feel my chest begin to heat up with Anger? Embarrassment? "Underwood, to my office now!" Professor demands and without hesitating I do as I'm told.

As I enter the Defense of Against the Dark Arts class I was the only one, I look around the room and notice how bright and dull it was until I'm a bit taken a back as I see a mirrored cabinet in the middle, it shakes as I get closer and closer.

"Ms. Underwood!" Professor Lupin says causing me to jump.

"Professor!" I greet back. "I-Is that what I believe it is?" I point to the cabinet and he smiles.

"Depends on what your thinking."

"A buggart?" I ask and he smiles while pointing a finger at me while shaking it.

"Correct you are!" He says and I smile. "I can sense you've inherited your mother's talent!" I look at him slightly taken aback.

"You knew her?"

"Indeed...we were very close, almost like family." He says and I raise an eyebrow, then how come I never heard of you?  
"I'm sorry if I'm a little late to be saying my condolences." Like if thunder had struck my chest, I'm brought back to the forgetter pain I had moved past. "They where amazing people."

"Uh." Is all I could muster up before clearing my throat. "Thank you professor." He gives me a soft smile.

"Now moving past that, can you explain to me why you were dueling with Ms. Parkinson?"

"I didn't want to, she pulled her wands out first so I pulled mine out as well." I say looking at the Grindylow that floated around in the tank. "Also I was top dueler at Beauxbatons, so loosing wasn't an option." He lets out a small laugh and walks closer to me, he stares at me before leaning against his desk arms crossed.

"Exact replica of Adaline." He laughs and I give him a small smile looking at the photo of him, my mother and three other men."

"I miss her a lot professor." I say softly and he stays quiet as he looks down at the photo as well.

"Amara there's something-"

"Good afternoon professor!" We look behind us and see a fellow Hufflepuff waving at him with a smile.

Damn it Veronica.

"Good afternoon Veronica." He greets back before turning back to me with a small sigh. "We'll speak later." people begin to pour into the classroom and I nod. I get away from the front stand next to Harry who does a double take of me.

"Are you alright?" He asks and I look at him before laughing.

"No." I say with a small smile. "Pansy tried to kill me with an unforgivable curse." his head snaps back to me and I look up at him laughing.

"Bloody hell Amara." Ron says causing Harry and I look at him while letting out small laughs.

"Interesting."

"Indeed, it is." I say to Harry with a smirk.

"Alright listen up!" Lupin says walking around the classroom, the mirror begins shaking violently once again "Intriguing isn't it?"

"Would anyone like to guess of what is inside?"

"Thats a Boggart." Thompson answers before I could answer the question.

"That is correct, now would anyone like to tell me what a Boggart looks like?"

"No one knows, Boggarts are shapeshifters and they take the shape of what the person fears the most, that what makes them so ter-" Hermione says making me jump, I hadn't even noticed she was next to me.

"Terrifying, yes." He says walking behind the class "Luckily there is a certain charm that repeals a Boggart." it shakes violently and some of the students jump but I watch it fascinated. "Let practice it now, without wands for now, everyone repeat, ridiculous."

"This class is ridiculous." I hear Draco mumble causing me to roll my eyes, he always had something negative to say. "Psst, hey Underwood."

"What?" I turn to him and see that he stands next to a pillar. "Going to tell one of your goons to try and kill me again Malfoy? If so you should have him do it, he's a bit cute." I point to the boy closest to him.

"Name is Blaise, nice to meet you Amara." He says and I glance at him before rolling my eyes. "Aren't Hufflepuffs supposed to be kind?"

"Usually but after almost being killed by a Slytherin, you tend to get a bit bitchy." I say to him and he smiles while letting out a little laugh.

"I like you." I smile.

"Enough of the small talk." Draco says to us while glaring at Blaise and I raise an eyebrow, here he goes again. "You got my girlfriend suspended-"

"Girlfriend?" Blaise and I exclaim, I turn back to him shocked. "Out of all the girls, you choose Pansy? That's sad." he glares at me. "Aw Draco, glaring doesn't look good on you." Crabb laughs and we all look at him signifying to shut up.

"I'm trying to warn you, you better watch you back Underwood, Pansy is angry and will come after you once she gets back." He says leaning into my ear and I turn to look at him, we stare at one another before I see how close he was to my face, he smirks and I roll my eyes while turning around to watch Professor Lupin.

"Very good, now louder and clearer." He says "RidicUlous."

"Don't take him seriously, Pansy won't do anything to you."

"I'm not afraid of her." I reply to Blaise.

"You're a liar."

I was getting sick and tired of Malfoy and his little 'posse'.

"Neville will you join me?" Neville looks around in search of help and we all stare.

"Come on don't be shy." Lupin says and Neville uncomfortably walks up "Now neville what frightens you the most?"

"P-professor Snape." He says causing the class to laugh, even I let out a small chuckle.

"Yes, well doesn't he all scare us?" Lupin mutters "Now I am aware you live with your grandma?"

"Yes, but I don't want that Boggart to turn into her either!" the class laughs again.

"No, it won't." He says to him as the mirror shakes again. "I want you to picture her clothes and only her clothes very clearly in your mind!" and Neville begins to explain how she looks. "We don't need to know, as long as you see it we'll see it."

"Bet you five galleons that he faints within two seconds." Blaise says to me and I roll my eyes and push his face away from me.

"I bet ten he doesn't." I say and he chuckles and holds out his hand, I shake it and we watch.

"Wand at the ready!" Lupin says and Neville holds his wand out, Lupin unlocks the mirror and as he does professor Snape walks out, Neville's hands shake as he walks closer, come on neville!

"Ridiculous!" Neville shouts and Snap dresses in Nevilles grandmothers clothing, it was absolutely hideous but most intriguing. I look up at Blaise and he sighs while handing me my earnings.

"Very well job Neville!" Lupin says "Everyone file a line!" I walk near the back and soon I'm being pushed forward, I look back and glare at Crabbe who just shrugs.

I don't know how long I had been standing in the line until it became my turn. I walk up to Professor Lupin and have my wand at the side.

"I've been waiting for this." I hear someone say, I don't look at who not wanting to loose focus.

"It's only a boggart, it can't hurt you." Lupin says and I stand in front and face the closet focusing all my energy into it. I hold my wand firmly as I hear it struggles and before I know it Cedric's body falls down from the ceiling, he wore a unique Hufflepuff uniform and his body was bloody and pale, his face had no emotion. My throat constricts and I'm left speechless, speechless that this had been my fear, the fear of Cedric dying.

"R-Ri-" I try to say the words but they continue to stay in the back of my throat. "Ridic-" the body comes closer and I stare in shock.

"Ridiculous!" Lupin says causing it to turn into a dragonfly. "Next person!" I stand there for a moment "Amara?" He puts a hand on my shoulder and without knowing it, I was running out of the room leaving some laughs behind me. I don't know exactly where I wanted to go but I run a few feet away from the room until I run into something.

"Woah, hey, hey, hey!" hands fall onto my shoulders and I look up and see Cedric, he looks down at me worried. "Amara? What's wrong?" I look up at him with tears falling down my eyes.

"Cedric?" I ask pulling at his robes "Cedric." I pull him closer.

"Amara, breaths remember? Breath." He moves his arms up and down signaling 'inhale exhale' and I follow the motion. "What's the matter?"

"Promise me Cedric." I say, looking up to his beautiful brown eyes "promise me you won't leave me, promise me you won't die." he continues to look at me concerned. "I-I can not loose you!"

"W-what? Amara? Where is this coming from?"

"Cedric." I say with sobs, I look down and try to catch my breath, he hold my chin up and I press my lips in a thin line trying to stop the tears falling from my eyes. "Please."

"Death is inevitable-"

"Cedric!" He laughs just slightly before looking at me with sincerity.

"I won't leave you." He says while wiping a tear away from my eyes and I look up at him, and as if the world had slowed for a second, he pulls me close.

"Promise." I say almost in a whisper and he gives me a small smile before closing in on the very little space we had left.

"Promise." and with that, he presses his lips onto mine and I feel my heart slow down. I had always imagined my first kiss, but never with Cedric, especially after he had called me best friend. He pulls away and looks down at me with a small smile, he covers it up and rests his forehead on mine. "Better?"

"Taken by surprise but overall yes." He laughs and I look down while smiling. "Thank you." I reach up and kiss him once more before the door opens and my fellow classmates walk out, Hermione was the first out but stops as she waits for Harry and Ron, Cedric looks as well but at a different direction and begins to slowly removes the hand off my cheek, I look at where he stares and see Draco glaring, I look between them and raise an eyebrow before looking away to see Harry walking up to me with Hermione and Ron. "um- I'll see you later?" he nods and pokes my hip before walking away.

"I see that he finally got the pink out of his hair." Hermione says and I raise an eyebrow before I look back at him making me laugh.

"Yeah, Hannah probably." I say scratching the back of my neck having am odd feeling of someone watching me, I quickly look behind me and see an empty hall. I shake my head and catch up to Hermione.

"Amara?"

"Yes?" I answer Harry who was looking at me.

"Are you alright?" He asks and I look at him confused. "With the whole-" how had I forgotten?

"Oh, yes! I am well now." I say and Ron snickers

"Yeah, I bet you are, we saw you snogging with Diggory." my cheeks redden and I fight the urge to hit him.

"Shut it Weasley." I say and Harry laughs, I look down at my watch as raise an eyebrow noticing that we still had fifteen minutes left of class. "Wait, class ended early? How come?"

"Harry's Boggart."

"Shut it Ron!" Harry says and I look at them confused.

"There was an accident so Professor Lupin ended class early." Hermione explains and I hmm in response. that's odd.


End file.
